csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Deletion
---- While the goal of C.Syde's Wiki is to be a wiki where anyone and everyone can create pages about whatever they like, as long as they are appropriate, there are instances in which a particular article may not warrant inclusion on the wiki. In these cases, the article in question may be subject to deletion. Over time, procedures have evolved on C.Syde's Wiki to determine whether articles are deleted, kept, or altered in some other way (for example, by merging an article into a different article instead of deleting it outright). Ultimately, the power to delete (or undelete) an article rests with the wiki's administrators and content moderators. However, administrators and content moderators will generally only delete an article if there is a consensus in favour of deleting it, or if the article is an obvious candidate for speedy deletion. Procedures for deletion The procedure to delete a page on C.Syde's Wiki depends on the reason for the page being deleted. Procedures for speedy deletion In most cases, pages are deleted because the fall under a defined criterion for speedy deletion. Editors who believe an article meets one or more speedy deletion criteria should tag the article with and state the specific criterion for speedy deletion met. Editors should consider posting a notice on the Administrators' Noticeboard if the page is pure vandalism, self-promotional material, spam, attacks others, or otherwise warrants immediate removal from the wiki. In all cases, tagging the article with the Speedydelete template will place the article in the candidates for speedy deletion category. An administrator or content moderator will evaluate a speedy deletion candidate to confirm whether the article meets one or more criteria for speedy deletion, and then either delete the article or remove the Speedydelete tag if the article does not meet any speedy deletion criteria (possibly replacing with a regular tag instead). Administrators and content moderators are given leeway in determining whether a particular article meets speedy deletion criteria, but if there is doubt as to whether an article qualifies for speedy deletion, should err on the side of not speedily deleting an article. Procedures for deletion An article may not be a candidate for speedy deletion, but may still be worthy of deletion. Editors who believe an article does not belong on C.Syde's Wiki should tag the article with and state the specific reason(s) why the article does not belong. Unlike speedy deletion, articles under consideration for "normal" deletion are not deleted unless there is community consensus in favour of doing so. Consensus for deciding whether or not to delete an article is determined through a community discussion at C.Syde's Wiki:Pages for deletion. Through discussion, the community may also decide to modify an article in some manner instead of deleting it outright. These modifications may include merging the candidate article into a different article, merging multiple articles together into a single article, moving the article to a different namespace, moving an article to a user's userspace for further refinement, or editing the article to address the reason(s) for its nomination. Articles can also undergo the deletion process if they violate wiki policy in a manner that does not make them a candidate for speedy deletion. For instance, articles which are not notable may be discussed rather than deleted outright. Community discussion may be necessary to determine whether a particular article violates a policy or standard, and the community may at its discretion choose to (in most cases) and keep an article that violates a particular standard. Procedures for deletion of fanon Articles written in the fanon namespace have special procedures regarding their deletion. Most fanon articles that undergo deletion are deleted by "author request." This occurs when the fanon author; A) places a or template on their own fanon page; B) requests page deletion on the Administrators' Noticeboard, or; C) intentionally . In these cases, a fanon author can later request that a fanon page be undeleted either by contacting the administrator or content moderator that deleted the page, or by posting a request on the Administrators' Noticeboard. Sometimes, fanon is deleted for reasons other than by the author's request. C.Syde's Wiki has basic standards for fanon quality, and fanon articles which do not meet these standards may be nominated for deletion by adding to the articles. Typically, a fanon author is given a period of time to edit their fanon page(s) in order to bring them inline with the standards before deletion proceeds. Procedures for deletion of non-content pages Pages that exist outside the "content namespaces" - the main namespace or fanon namespace - follow similar procedures for deletion. Non-content pages may qualify for speedy deletion, or may be worthy of deletion but not meet any specific speedy delete criteria. Discussion about deleting non-content pages also occurs at C.Syde's Wiki:Pages for deletion. Editors should note the following about nominating non-content pages for deletion: *Some non-content pages that seem irrelevant are kept for historical or archival reasons. In these cases, it may be beneficial for the page to be tagged with or to clarify why the page is being kept. *When tagging a template for deletion, the or tags must be enclosed in to prevent the delete/speedydelete tag from being transcluded to any pages that use the template. *Some categories that appear to be empty may be kept for maintenance purposes; some categories intended to assist in maintaining C.Syde's Wiki may be intentionally empty most of the time. The descriptions for these categories will usually (but not always) specify whether the categories are sometimes or usually empty. Deletion Deletion Deletion